


It begins with a stupid thing

by Nat_the_Late



Series: How it goes between us [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pluie tombe sur l’Ithilien et l’armée de la Dernière Alliance. Un peu à l’écart du camp, Thranduil se permet une dernière chose stupide avant la guerre. Elrond le regarde. Et tente, lui aussi, une chose stupide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It begins with a stupid thing

A une poignée de lieues du sombre Mordor, en bordure des dernières forêts de l’Ithilien, à la fin du Deuxième Age. 

Le printemps vient d’arriver, accompagné de ses traditionnelles giboulées. Dans le camp de fortune de la Dernière Alliance, dressé à la va-vite en attendant de lancer l’assaut contre le pays noir, chacun rivalise d’inventivité pour échapper aux averses qui inondent régulièrement le sol déjà bien boueux. Une seule silhouette, un officier Elfe d’après ses habits et son pas rapide, traverse en courant le campement désert, bravant les taquineries des cieux capricieux. Ses bottes, à peu près aussi boueuses que le sol, s’arrachent à celui-ci avec un désagréables bruit de succion. Bien à l’abri dans des tentes dont les portes de tissu n’ont pas été tirées, quelques soldats ricanent en le regardant passer. Nul ne sait pourquoi ce fou s’amuse à gambader sous la pluie comme s’il avait Morgoth aux trousses et, en toute honnêteté, nul n’a réellement envie de le savoir. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c’est de savoir quand Gil-Galad les enverra au combat. La raison des lubies marathoniennes du héraut du Haut-Roi, elle, ne fait pas partie de leurs principales préoccupations. 

S’ils n’avaient pas détourné le regard en échangeant quelques commentaires acides sur le temps humide, ils auraient vu l’officier quitter le camp et s’enfoncer dans les bois en pestant à voix basse contre les rigoles d’eau sombres qui coulent sur le sol détrempé et ralentissent sa progression. Après quelques instants d’une pénible marche, le porte-bannière de Gil-Galad atteint enfin une partie de la forêt où la terre, sans doute plus rocailleuse et moins meuble, ne se dérobe plus traîtreusement sous ses pieds. Reprenant sa course, il parvient en peu de temps à une clairière formée par un antique début d’incendie. De l’autre côté, allongé sous un arbre dont les branches serrées commencent à se recouvrir de feuilles, un Elfe blond semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne porte pas l’armure du Haut-Roi, et le soldat sourit. 

Il l’a trouvé. Enfin. 

S’arrachant à la protection relative du feuillage renaissant, l’Elfe s’élance à travers la clairière vers l’arbre servant d’abri à son homologue. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques pas à faire lorsque la pluie se calme et que le ciel semble s’apaiser. Franchissant rapidement l’espace qui le sépare du rêveur, il soupire. 

« Il fallait s’y attendre. C’est lorsque j’arrive à l’abri qu’il cesse de pleuvoir. » 

Le blond esquisse un sourire, sans pour autant sembler porter son attention sur le nouveau venu. Pourtant, son regard vert brille d’amusement. 

« Pourquoi donc courriez-vous sous la pluie, Elrond ? Je sais que vous autres Noldor avez souvent des idées assez étranges, mais tout de même… 

-Moquez-vous, Thranduil. S’il n’avait tenu qu’à moi, je serais dans ma tente à boire un thé brûlant en compagnie de mes amis Erestor, Amorth et Gildor. Mais votre père vous cherche partout et il met le camp entier sans dessus dessous, au grand dam de mon roi qui n’en peut plus de supporter ses sautes d’humeurs intempestives. » 

Le sourire de Thranduil se ternit. Il soupire, visiblement peu pressé d’aller se frotter à la mauvaise humeur paternelle. 

Il ne pleut plus. Dans le ciel bleu passent de voluptueux nuages d’un blanc laiteux et de fines bandes de brume claire. Elrond s’assoie en silence à côté de lui, un peu surpris de trouver le sol sec, et ils restent tous deux immobiles, perdus dans la contemplation du ciel changeant. Un moment après –ça pourrait être deux minutes comme deux heures-, le prince de Greenwood se décide enfin à tourner la tête vers son compagnon. Son regard émeraude accroche celui, gris comme le métal froid des lames d’épées, d’Elrond. 

« Nos dirigeants ont-ils enfin décidé d’une stratégie convenable ? » 

Son ton se veut badin, comme s’il avait simplement annoncé la venue de la prochaine averse, mais le sérieux de ses yeux dément son expression sereine. On ne parle pas d’entrer en Mordor comme de la pluie et du beau temps. 

Elrond ne répond pas aussitôt. Puis il murmure, le visage sombre : 

« Nous levons le camp dans trois jours. L’armée d’Elendil et de ses fils se dirigera vers le passage près du Col de l’Araignée, celle de Gil-Galad et de Círdan passera par les Terres Désertes, et celle d’Oropher et d’Amdír de Loríen empruntera la route des Marais. 

-Merveilleux. » 

Thranduil a l’air enchanté. Sans y prêter attention, Elrond poursuit : 

« Oropher n’avait pas l’air très heureux de ne pas vous avoir vu pendant le conseil. » 

Le prince hausse une épaule. 

« Il n’a pas l’air très heureux non plus lorsqu’il me voit. Par ailleurs, il aura tout le temps de me voir pendant que nous serons en Mordor. Et moi, c’est ce paysage que je ne pourrai plus voir. Combien de temps resterons-nous là-bas ? 

-Gil pense que si les choses se passent bien, nous y resterons moins de deux ans. 

-Les choses ne se passent jamais bien, Peredhel. 

-Je sais. C’est pour cela que je pense pour ma part que nous y resterons tous. Dans tous les sens du terme. 

-Vous êtes du genre optimiste, vous, n’est-ce pas ? 

-Je suis seulement réaliste. 

-Dans votre cas, c’est la même chose. » 

Silence. Dans le lointain, un mur de nuages sombres se rapproche. Elrond regarde le ciel et enserre ses genoux de ses bras. 

« Celeborn et Glorfindel disent que le ciel de Mordor est toujours couvert d’une fumée noire qui enserre l’horizon, un peu comme un bouchon qui essayerai d’asphyxier la terre. 

-Ils disent aussi qu’il ne pleut jamais et que l’air est saturé de poussière collante. Ce doit être irrespirable. » 

Nouveau silence. Les nuages sombres sont à présent très proches et les deux Elfes peuvent distinguer la pluie qui s’avance vers eux. Puis Elrond reprend. 

« Ça va me manquer. 

-Quoi, la pluie ? Les nuages ? 

-Les deux, probablement. Mais je pensais surtout aux étoiles. Je doute qu’on puisse les voir, de là-bas. » 

Mouvement de menton en direction de l’est. Les premières gouttes tombent sur les feuilles, comme une petite mélodie. Thranduil sourit et ferme les yeux. Elrond le regarde et poursuit : 

« D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours pu voir les étoiles de ma chambre. Enfant, je m’empêchais souvent de dormir pour les regarder. Les rares nuits où les tempêtes obscurcissaient le ciel au point d’en masquer les étoiles, je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me sentais mal, j’avais l’impression d’étouffer. Et ça n’a pas beaucoup changé, d’ailleurs. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que ça donnera quand nous serons en Mordor. » 

Thranduil ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde le feuillage qui danse au-dessus de sa tête, ballotté par le vent. 

« Et moi, donc. Je suis né dans une forêt, Peredhel, j’y ai grandi, j’y ai passé toute ma vie. Je… Je suis le prince de la forêt. Les arbres sont ma maison, je fais partie de la forêt. Ma forêt. Je n’en étais jamais sorti avant… avant l’Alliance. » 

Elrond hoche la tête en silence. Thranduil a un vague geste en direction de l’est. 

« Je n’imaginais pas qu’il puisse exister des endroits dépourvus de verdure… 

-Vous avez pourtant vu le Lindon et Imladris. Ce sont des cités, pas des forêts. 

-Ce n’est pas la même chose. Il y a des jardins, là-bas. Les vôtres sont magnifiques. En Mordor, il n’y a… rien. » 

Les deux guerriers se taisent de nouveau. Thranduil frissonne. 

« Ça me fait peur. J’ai l’impression que je ne le supporterai pas. » 

La pluie s’intensifie un peu. Elrond sourit et tente une approche : 

« En d’autres termes, cela signifie que vous allez très vite devenir vous-même insupportable. » 

Regard meurtrier de Thranduil. 

« Je suis sérieux, Peredhel. 

-Pardonnez-moi. Je n’étais pas à ma place. » 

Encore un silence. La pluie s’abat en déluge sur les bois de l’Ithilien. Soudain, Thranduil bondit sur ses pieds et quitte l’abri de l’arbre pour courir se mettre sous la pluie. Elrond se relève, étonné. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? 

-Une dernière chose stupide avant la guerre ! » 

Thranduil, debout sous la pluie qui trempe ses vêtements, écarte les bras et offre son visage au vent et à l’eau. Il tourne sur lui-même, les habits et les cheveux ruisselants. Elrond le regarde faire un petit moment en souriant, à la limite de l’attendrissement. Ce prince est un vrai gamin. Il se rapproche de la limite protégée par le feuillage de l’arbre et tend son bras sous l’averse. Il le ramène bien vite au sec et regarde Thranduil qui joue avec la pluie. Puis il se secoue. 

« Thranduil, venez, il faut rentrer au camp. Votre père va être furieux de vous voir ainsi. » 

Thranduil l’ignore. Il rit. Elrond se résigne donc à se mouiller pour aller le chercher et le ramener autant au camp qu’à la raison. Il le rejoint et l’attrape par le bras. 

« Thranduil, venez. Nous rentrons au camp. » 

Thranduil sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers lui. Dans le mouvement, ses cheveux détrempés volent et une partie se plaque sur son visage, éclaboussant Elrond au passage. Après avoir vainement tenté de s’essuyer la figure, ce à quoi il renonce très vite, Elrond soupire et dégage le visage de Thranduil de ses mèches blondes. 

« Vous êtes un véritable elfling, Thranduil. Je suppose qu’on a déjà dû vous le faire remarquer ? 

-Je suis un Elfe sauvage, Peredhel. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, c’est pareil. » 

Elrond esquisse un sourire et plonge son regard dans celui du blond. La pluie perd en intensité. Thranduil regarde Elrond, un peu surpris de son brusque silence et de son immobilité. Il est beau, avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux d’or qui dégoulinent sur son visage, ses vêtements qui lui collent à la peau, et son air juvénile qui hésite encore à déserter ses traits. 

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans l’air. Et dans l’esprit d’Elrond. Quelque chose qui n’est pas à sa place. Qui lui fait faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais ce n’est pas lui qui agit, lui, il n’a rien fait. Il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse soudain en avant. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait presser ses lèvres contre celles de Thranduil. Ce n’est rien qu’un simple baiser, chaste, de lèvres posées sur d’autres lèvres pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes. Mais ce n’est pas lui. C’est une pulsion bizarre qu’il ne contrôle pas, qu’il ne comprend pas. 

Et qu’il oublie aussitôt. 

Il ne pleut plus. 

Thranduil le regarde fixement, ses yeux verts exorbités. En état de choc, pourrait-on diagnostiquer. Elrond s’attend presque à le voir porter sa main à ses lèvres, comme dans les contes pour jeunes filles énamourées. Mais non. 

Ce n’est pas une jeune fille énamourée, c’est Thranduil. 

Ce qui rend la chose encore plus étrange. 

Incompréhensible. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? » 

L’expression de Thranduil désarçonne Elrond, qui se pose exactement la même question. Puis il hausse une épaule. 

« Une chose stupide. » 

Une de plus. Affaire classée. 

Pourtant, sa voix n’est pas aussi assurée qu’il l’aurait voulu. 

Là-haut, dans le ciel, le nuage s’éloigne. Un autre apparaît à l’horizon et se rapproche vite –beaucoup trop vite. 

Thranduil ne le regarde pas. Il baisse ses yeux. Son visage est fermé, crispé, presque froid. Sa voix s’élève soudain, coupante, glaciale, presque étrangère. 

« C’était mon premier baiser, Peredhel. » 

Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant derrière les accents mécaniques du prince. 

Quelque chose qui sonne comme du regret. 

« Ah. » 

Ils restent immobiles, tous les deux, l’un en face de l’autre, le regard rivé au sol détrempé. Dans le ciel, les nuages défilent. Quelques gouttes tombent sur l’herbe, prémices d’une nouvelle averse. 

« Je suis désolé. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais, c’est bizarre et ça fait pas du tout Tolkien. Et en plus, les persos sont totalement OOC. Mais j’m’en fiche, j’écris c’que j’veux. :p


End file.
